Alas débiles
by LoveJooDoh4Ever
Summary: Yamato está por renunciar a su carrera musical por quinta vez. Mimi, apasionada por el arte, se topa en su camino luego de un largo tiempo sin coincidir. [Para AbyssMo por el Intercambio Navideño del foro Proyecto 1-8]


Para AbyssMo por el Intercambio Navideño del foro Proyecto 1-8.

Digimon no me pertenece, tampoco sus personajes y eso ya todos lo sabemos xD

* * *

En el momento en que perdí de vista el sonido de mi armónica, las alas que alguna vez me llevaron a otros mundos, casi se quebraron. Fue ella quien espantó a todos mis miedos y también a esa ridícula idea de cordura. Me enseñó la libertad dentro de su arte y creí ¿Cómo no iba a creer? La vi volar por un segundo…

Lo admito, hizo que mi pecho volviera a arder.

 **Alas débiles**

Es difícil definir el momento exacto en el que todo empezó a ir cuesta abajo en mi carrera musical. Fueron muchos obstáculos hasta el día de hoy. Problemas de dinero, falta de inspiración, desacuerdos con la banda. Entrevistas, viajes, conciertos. Más problemas con la banda, con mi familia, mis amigos… uno tras otro, sin descanso. Muchas cosas pasando, demasiado rápido como para darme cuenta que estaba cayendo por el precipicio. Es difícil determinar el momento en que todo empezó a ir mal, pero fue muy fácil ver el momento en el que había tocado fondo; fue tan simple como el sonido de la nota do menor del bajo, simula un golpe tosco y su eco monótono al fin te despierta. Y ahí estaba, en la ciudad de siempre, pero más fría, sin entender qué estaba haciendo relamente en ese lugar.

Levanté la mirada y todo lucía de un gris tan frustrante que necesité un poco de aire fresco, me estaba ahogando dentro de mi propia música. Así que dejé de tocar.

—¿Qué te sucede? —reclamaron.

—Ya es suficiente por hoy, ¿no?

Los miré y supe que realmente no les importaba parar el ensayo. Así que… eso hice, tiré el bajo a mi costado y salí de allí.

Estaba perdiendo de vista el objetivo de todo, no tenía caso tocar una nota más si seguía de esa manera. Comencé a caminar calle abajo, determinado a perderme en el barrio que me había acogido los últimos tres años, desde que había decidido mudarme con la banda. Las calles, como siempre, eran tranquilas, no había autos. Agradecía el silencio más que nada en estos momentos.

La verdad es que no sabía que hacer…

Teníamos que sacar un nuevo álbum dentro del próximo trimestre y estaba pasando por uno de los bloqueos artísticos más densos de toda mi historia. Realmente no tenía ganas de componer… ¿Me estaba quedando sin ideas? ¿Mi creatividad había caducado? Sabía que no, pero… Quizás mi tiempo como músico ya estaba por terminar, nada es para siempre, eso dicen, tampoco una carrera debía serlo, mucho menos una como esta. Ya le había dado a la música todo de mí, había sacrificado todo lo que estaba a mi alcance para triunfar y aún así, no había sido suficiente. Quizás todo el mundo tenía razón. Mi madre, Jou, Sora… incluso mi padre.

—¿No crees que ya es tiempo? —preguntó entre humo y cervezas.

—¿Tiempo de qué?

—De hacer otra cosa con tu vida —dijo mi padre.

—Suenas a mamá —reclamé fastidiado.

—Lo sé.

—¿Por qué… lo dices?

Su mirada se fijó en la mía, lo hacía así cada vez que quería decirme algo importante.

—Creo que tu hermano y tú deben tomar sus propias decisiones, por eso nunca me opuse al camino que disidiste tomar. Pero veo lo que estás haciendo con tu vida y sé que no está funcionando como querías. La música no lo es todo. Has crecido creyendo que si luchas por tus sueños, se van a realizar. Pero ya eres un adulto, Yamato. La vida no es tan fácil.

—Lo sé.

 _Siempre lo supe._

—Abre tus horizontes, quizás encuentres un trabajo interesante, tal vez pueda hablar en la productora para que te contraten…

—Ni hablar. Ahora debo concentrarme en las últimas canciones del disco.

—¿Y si otra vez no funciona?

A veces, no importa que tan duro trabajes, no es suficiente. Y de tanto esforzarte, olvidas la esencia de lo que querías en verdad, de lo que quieres transmitir y tu esfuerzo se hace aún más lamentable.

Respiré profundo el aire limpio de la noche, tratando de olvidar ese olor a humo tan real y, a veces, tan cruel. Mis piernas siguieron caminando, adentrándome un poco más en el centro. Los cafés aún estaban abiertos, las guitarras ya empezaban a sonar por las calles, los teatros y algunas galerías de arte se abrían, los bares también; tuve ganas de ir a uno que me solía gustar, tenía buena música y el habiente era relajado.

La verdad es que no tenía nada mejor que hacer.

Doblé la esquina y me encontré con un grupo de gente amontonado alrededor de música. No era común tanta gente reunida de esa manera. En este lugar de la ciudad solían haber muchos artistas callejeros, pero nunca llamaban tanto la atención. No podía ver mucho con tanta cabeza cruzándose entre mi vista y el espectáculo, así que por instinto me acerqué un poco y me hice paso entre la gente, al mover un poco mi cabeza, hallé un hueco que había en el público y entonces, vi a alguien volar…

Mi respiración se cortó por un segundo, mientras ella aterrizaba en el suelo con tal ligereza que aún parecía flotar. De pronto sus movimientos crecieron en fuerza, pero nunca perdió la agilidad, usó el suelo para girar, sin miedo a arrastrar su largo cabello por la suciedad y entonces con un solo movimiento dejó su rostro al descubierto.

—Mimi…—me faltó el aliento, pero mis ojos no pestañaron.

La oscuridad se hizo profunda en esa calle, iluminada por un par de faroles, la gente iba y venía y yo estaba anclado a ese lugar. De pronto me sentía demasiado intrigado por una persona que había conocido toda mi vida, como si la hubiera descubierto hace tan solo unos segundos.

Nunca imaginé que la princesita sería capaz de interpretar un baile así, de esa manera.

Su mirada seguía siendo la misma de siempre, inocente, pero ahora cargaba un brillo especial, lleno de pasión. Hizo que mi pecho volviera a arder, una y otra vez por el resto de la noche. No tengo ni idea de cuanto tiempo estuve ahí, ni por qué no podía apartar mi mirada de la forma en que se movía. Libertad, pasión, arte. Ella tenía todo lo que yo andaba buscando, desesperadamente.

Tiempo después, la música paró y los aplausos inundaron el lugar.

—Gracias. Gracias. Tomaremos un descanso —informó uno de los músicos que la acompañaban.

La gente pasaba por su lado y les tiraba una que otra moneda antes de retirarse. Mimi les sonreía mientras echada en el suelo, estiraba los músculos. Poco a poco todos se fueron, y ahí seguía yo, anclado sin saber realmente como actuar.

—Hola…

—Lo siento amigo —dijo Mimi, aún concentrada en estirar sus músculos—, no acepto citas con desconocidos.

—Mimi.

Al escuchar su nombre en mi voz, su mirada corrió a buscarme, cuando la sorpresa se le pasó, sonrió con esa sonrisa tan familiar, esa que recordaba de todas nuestras aventuras de cuando éramos niños.

—Yamato.

No recuerdo la última vez que alguien se alegrara tanto de verme.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Dato curioso:** El lugar dónde vive Yamato, según mi cabeza es Shimokitazawa, un barrio tranquilo dentro del agitado Tokio que ha estado ganando popularidad por su ambiente bohemio y creativo.

 **Notas del autor:** ¡Feliz Navidad y Año Nuevo Abys! (Ya sé, es bastante tarde para desearte esto y además me tomé el atrevimiento de acortar tu nombre xD ¡Lo siento!) Realmente quería traer tu regalo antes, me esforcé mucho para eso, pero a pesar de que tus propuestas me encantaban, no lograba atrapar las ideas adecuadas, hasta que al fin lo logré, creo... xD Espero de todo corazón que te agrade y sea lo que esperabas y si no es así, quiero que sepas que lo hice con mucho muuuuucho cariño, espero que eso sea suficiente ;)

Y creo que eso es todo, a todos lo que están leyendo, en especial a Abys, se los quiere mucho.


End file.
